


Kick Me When I'm Down

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Love Like War [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Violence, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Kellin gets bullied, Vic to the rescue.Part 2 of the Pastel/Punk Kellic au.Pastel Kellin, Punk Vic





	Kick Me When I'm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Being productive???? You may think I am, but I have homework that I'm ignoring and I need to shower, but I'm writing instead.

Vic dumped his bag on the floor, taking his seat at they're usual lunch table with his friends. Kellin wasn't there, which was strange. Kellin was usually one of the first there.

"Hey, did any of you guys have your last class with Kellin?" He asked.

"I saw him outside his art class, I think he was helping the teacher tidy up?" Jaime spoke up.

Vic nodded. That definitely sounded like Kellin.

The group went back to their usual conversations, making jokes and laughing over things that had happened in their previous lessons, until Tony came in.

"Vic, I just saw Kellin, he was cornered by the library, by those fuckin' homophobic asshole jocks."

Vic scowled, and stood up. "What were they doing?"

"I didn't see, but Kellin looked scared."

A nod, and then Vic left, leaving his bag with his brother.

He made his way to the library quickly, thinking that he probably looked more than a little intimidating, considering the amount of people that moved out his way.

Vic found the group by the back entrance to the library, a hallway that not many people used often, besides Kellin.

Vic managed to get them away from Kellin, but not without getting injured himself, namely a cut above his left eyebrow, and the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek.

Kellin looked shaken up, and quickly moved into Vic's offered arms, seeking comfort. Vic hugged him tight, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"You okay angel?" Vic asked softly, running his fingers through Kellin's hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

Kellin nodded, relaxing a little. "Thanks for saving me..." He mumbled, holding onto Vic's shirt.

"Anytime, I'll always be there for you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can have the third installment later.


End file.
